Trapped
by MangaAdventurer
Summary: This is my second FanFic but my first REAL one. Takes place in the G.U Universe. Doesn't revolve around the games/anime/manga or anything. Just my own story that I wrote for my friends and I! Hope you enjoy! Please Review!
1. Background of the Story

So those who haven't played/read/watched .Hack, or for those who need their memory refreshed, this here is gonan help you.  
So .Hack is about an MMORPG called The World, no it's not a REAL MMO, it serves as the base for all the stories. This story takes place in the second series of .Hack called .Hack/GU. The MMO is called, The World R:2. There are Ten classes. Now I'll give a little info on each class.

Twin Blade: Class using small twin daggers. They're faster and elegant. Think of them as Assasains. They're not as powerful as the other Melee Classes but they can still hold their own in battle. All their skills are based around using lightning-fast techniques that finish off the opponent without them knowing what's happening.

Edge Punisher: One of the powerhouses of The World. Not as fast the Twin Blade but much stronger. Wielding giant blades in battle. Although they are strong, their lack of speed makes them vulnerable to Magic attacks. Their skills are compiled of powerful smashes and bashes that beat enemies to a pulp.

Blade Brandier: The Average Joe in The World. Yet popular with the players for that very reason. Not as strong as Edge Punishers but faster, not as fast as Twin Blades but stronger. They wield thin blades such as Katanas. Their skills are quick and strong, dishing out good combos.

Harvest Cleric: The main healers of The World. The weapons are staves. Their low in physical power and defense. They learn all healing spells, whether it's HP/SP or Status Effects. They're no the best in combat which is why they're the most PKed class. Unless in a Party with other, Harvest Clerics are extremely vulnerable to being PKed. It's still a popular Class between people because they The World will always need healers!

Macabre Dancer: The 'Buffing' Class in The World. They wield fans to use in battle. They in the middle of Harvest Clerics and Shadow Warlocks(The Mage in The World). They can learn some healing spells and some offensive spells. They also learn all the Status Inflicting Spells. They're a class to watch out for in they're in a Party. However, even alone, they can still put up a good fight with their Average Physical power.

Shadow Warlock: The Mage class in The World. Their wield Girimoires, which are like floating Spellbooks on a staff. They're learn all the offensive magic and can use up to level 5 Offense Magic. Although not good in hand-to-hand combat, Shadow Warlocks are smart enough to keep their distance that way they can easily destroy their enemies without lifting a finger. If fighting a Shadow Warlock, always fight up close, or else once they hit you from long range, you're done for!

Flick Reaper: Class that uses Scythes as their weapons. Attacks can reach in a small area. Their skills are wicked. Their stats are average like the Blade Brandier. They solo a lot and can be formidable opponents, but also reliable allies if in a party with others. They're definitely a class to be weary of.

Steam Gunner: The long-range class! They use guns and bayonets to shoot their opponents into Oblivion! They're not too good in Hand-to-Hand combat as well. If fighting up close, they'll pretty much be dominated. But, if they get the chance to strike you from afar, they'll use every skill in their arsenal to obliterate you!

Tribal Grappler: The fastest class in The World. They use Gauntlets and Knuckles in battle making them experts in hand-to-hand combat. However, they wear very light armor making them weak in defense but they make up for it by having high HP. Even though they don't have much power, they have plenty of combos to deal with adds up the damage.

Lord Partizan: The Main Tank in The World, they wield Giant Drills and Axes. They were heavy armor giving them a huge amount of defense but making them VERY slow. They are most vulnerable to Spells. It's not a popular class because of it's sluggish speed, but those who use it are happy with this super strong powerhouse.

Adept Rogue: The Proverbial Jack-Of-All Trades. They are a unique class that can choose multiple classes to use. But the classes cost points. Each Adept Rogue gets 4 points to use and can choose a maximum of three classes. Some classes cost more than others. All the magic types are three points as well as a steam gunner. For example, someone could be a Harvest Cleric and a Blade Brandier(since it costs one point). But Adept Rogues would level slowly and learn skills at a lower rate. Players unlock the Jobs by completing Job Extension Quests which occur at levels 30, 50, and 70, only 50 if the player has two Jobs.

Now that we have the Classes defined, we shall get down the basic terms of the game to help understand.  
_PK_-Player Killer, someone who kills players for fun or for money. PKK is a Player Killer Killer.  
_PC_- A Players Character  
_NPC_-Non-Playable Characters such as Shop owners.  
_Guild_-In The World, a group of players can create a Guild. Every Server has an home which serves as a guild's HQ. Only those in the guild can get a key to the home, or they can give guest passes to other characters. Each guild will have a guild leader who can organize events. Each guild can run a guild shop which will sell items to players for money. After getting enough money, the Guildmaster can expand their guild to be moved to a bigger home in a different server. A Player can be in as many Guilds as they want, but most are in only one. If the Guild gets enough member and money(known as GP In-Game) they can apply for an area to have the guild be placed in. The area will be given specific keywords.  
_Serve_r- In The World, there are 4 servers, Delta: Mac Anu, Theta: Dol Donna, Omega: Lumina Cloth, and Sigma: Breg Epona. Delta being the server for beginners and Sigma being the server for advanced players. The Theta Server is the only server without "Areas" it is home to the Arena, where players can compete in tournaments or matches for GP. Arena's are also used as a fair way to fight instead of PKing. Any player can participate in the Arena alone, or with their party.  
_Party_- A group of players that can carry out quests together or just adventure, PK, etc. Maximum number of player per party is Three.  
_Area_: Areas are the places where Players go adventuring or do quests. Each Server has a set number of keywords. You use three keywords to visit an Area, whether it's a field or a dungeon. Each row(there are three rows) will contain 30 Keywords with gives a HUGE variety of places people can go to. Players may also exchange Areas on BBS'.  
_BBS_-Forums for players to post Area Keywords, Recruit Guild Members, talk about Quests, gossip about players, etc.  
_Root Town_- Each Server has a Root Town, that Town is known as a Safe Zone where no player can be PKed. One town per server. It serves at the base of a server.  
_Chaos Gate_- Mode of Transportation used to go to a different Server or an Area.

That's it for your lesson about .Hack R:2


	2. Trapped

This Chapter will be in the POV of the main character.

They say "Life is a Game", turns out those people are right. Everything was going great until the 'Pluto's Kiss' virus hit us. While I was playing my favorite game The World, the virus struck. The World is played by us lying down in a pod that's somehow fitted to be in our rooms, it has the best graphics. Makes us feel like we're actually there. Of course, since this Virus hit us, the pod malfunctioned and now we're trapped inside the game. It's like our consciousness' got trapped in there too. I can _feel _the game. Breathe it, touch it, hear it, live it. Even though I'm calm, the other players are freaking out and posting random crap on the BBS. Apparently, another player did this, sent this virus. I'm going to try and find out who it is so I can get back to my life. Sooner or later these PC's will accept what has happened and play normally again. Thankfully, my friends have already accepted what's going on. Besides, I'm going to need their help anyways. I'm just a Macabre Dancer, there's no way I can fight this Player on my own. Hopefully I'll get more players to join us. I guess the best thing to do now is send a Flash Mail to my friends.

[Flash Mail To..Guild. You- Hey guys, meet me at the home okay?  
Flamingo-Will do, be there soon.  
Andrea-Me too, I'm gating to Mac Anu now anyways.  
You-See you guys there!  
End Flash Mail]

My friend's are only level 20 and I'm level 26, but we have a guild. Our guild is called Memento. I came up with name because I wanted us to be a guild that people remember even when we retire from playing. We just started the Guild last week, with me being the Guildmaster, so we still have a chance to get it going. So far right now it's Me, Andrea, and Flamingo. I'm a Macabre Dancer, so I'm the main buffer. Andrea's a Flick Reaper. and Jose's an Adept Rogue consisting of a Twin Blade, Flick Reaper, and an Edge Punisher.

I walked to the home entrance and used my key to get in. To my surprise, Andrea and Flamingo were already standing there. I guess I was dazing off into my thought's too much.  
"So Jordan, we all know why we're here right?", asked Andrea.  
"Well obviously! None of us can log out right?", snapped Flamingo  
"Did you check the BBS Jordan!", they both asked in unison.  
"Yes, Yes I did, a PC is behind this mess. So I guess it's up to us to find this player since we're the only ones who haven't lost their sanity...yet. I'm pretty sure other players have accepted this too and going to start doing things about this. Right now, our job is to play the game like normal and keep calm. Sooner or later the other Players will do it as well. Maybe find some other players who are interested in helping us. Do you guys understand?"  
"Yes!"  
"Good! I'm going to go to Delta:Soft Her Secnt to train for now. I suggest you two go accept the new Quest and go on it together to level up some more. If you see other Players, try to talk to them as well please."

Before they could reply, I left the home and walked to the Chaos Gate and gated out to the Area. The Area was a night time setting, four tiny islands connected by four tiny bridges. Surrounded by a lake of water. The sky was filled with the stars glimmering against the water as the waves pushed and pulled. I got on one of the bridges and sat down, my toes barely skimming the water. I felt it's cool touch, so cold. I'm in my spot, preparing myself for what I, for what we have to do.  
*Sigh* Life is a Game, a Game that I have to beat.

-  
Thank You for reading the first chapter, please tell me how it was. If you have any suggestions then please tell me as well! The next chapter will have action in it don't worry. It will also give detail of what the characters look like.


	3. Ambush

This Chapter will be told from a normal POV(Narrator).

"So Flamingo, do you REALLY feel like taking on a quest?", asked Andrea. She was slightly irritated at the thought of doing more quests.  
"Ehh, not really. Although while I was checking the BBS earlier, there was post describing a rare level 20 Twin Blade called Spiral Edge. Wanna check it out with me?"  
"Sure i'll invite you to a party"  
[Andrea invited Flamingo to the party...  
Flamingo accepted the party invite]  
"Thank you, the keywords are, Delta:Cool Silent Relfection"  
They approached the Chaos Gate and inputted the Keywords.  
*WARP*

As the blue rings surrounding them faded, Flamingo and Andrea were emerged into a dense forest dungeon. Thick vines hung from the ceiling. Pendulums swung back and forth across the path into the maze. As Flamingo trotted along the path, Andrea seemed uneasy about the whole thing. They made their way to the second level of the dungeon without finding any monsters so far. _Why haven't we seen any monsters yet? Is this really safe?  
_Andrea didn't notice it, but Flamingo stopped walking. Dead in his tracks as if he was petrified.  
"Flamingo, what's wrong?"  
"Shh, do you hear that?"  
...*SCREAMS*  
"What the heck was that? Andrea, I think I know why we haven't seen any monsters. That post must've been a fake, to lure people out here to get PKed"  
"Well obviously genius! Took you that long to figure it out!"  
"Sh-Shut Up! Lets just go see what's happening"  
Flamingo and Andrea dashed towards the voice whose screams were rippling through the dungeon. As they arrived, they saw a PC get knocked away. It was a female PC, with delicate fingers tightly gripping a staff and she fell to the ground. The one who attacked her was a Shadow Warlock. It seems it wasn't a group of people, which is fortunate for Andrea and Flamingo. They hid behind a small shrub while deciding what to do.  
"Must be a Harvest Cleric", exclaimed Flamingo.  
" Look at you, our own little Nancy Drew!" replied Andrea with a grin.  
"You know, I have half a mind to PK you myself right now, you know I can..."  
"Okay, Okay, I'm sorry. Lets go help the damsel in distress! WICKED STRIKE"  
Andrea leaped out from behind the shrub, taking out her Scythe in the process. Her Scythe was called Heavens Point, instead of curving to the point, the Scythe stayed straight and pointed. Each time she hit someone, it dealt Light Damage as well absorb half the damage as HP to herself. Her Scythe swung down at the Warlock but the Warlock saw it coming and barely dodged it, the tip of the scythe scraped the Warlocks arm dealing little damage.  
"Crap I was not planning on more people coming here for a fake item...Whatever, the Clerics almost dead, I can take both of you anyways. Rue Kruz!". The Warlocks spellbook flashed and before Andrea could notice, a jet of water came from under her blasting her into the air. The spells damage cut Andrea's HP in half. _She must be a high level than us..._  
Flamingo took out his Twin Blades and ran towards the Warlock. There's a short waiting period, when PC use Skills or Spells, for them to use it again. "Gale Blade!", Flamingo yelled, his Daggers were called Twin Gales, they were basic daggers that you could buy at any shop, they dealt wind damage with each hit. Flamingo's slash hit the Warlock head on. Flamingo did all these acrobatic flips around the Warlock, like he was dancing. Each slash was quick, it brought the Warlocks HP down to a quarter.  
"Andrea, go ahead and finish her off!"  
Andrea stood behind the Warlock as she was falling to her Knees and places the Scythe around her neck, preparing to behead the PC. "Any last words?...Didn't think so". Before the Warlock could speak the scythe decapitated her head and killed her.  
"You know Andrea, you've become a sadist..."  
"Yea, I've learned to enjoy it."  
"Hey, you don't think that since we're trapped inside the game and all, tha-"  
"No, she won't actually die. I was PKed when the Virus hit. I felt the pain, hurt like a mother. But I came back to the Root Town still."  
"Okay good"

They nearly forgot the Cleric was there till she came up to them,  
"Th-Th-Thank you for helping me out there"  
"Ehh, no problem, but I do have one question. Why were you here anyways? I mean the Spiral Edge was for Twin Blades right?", asked Andrea.  
"Why yes, you see, I was getting it for a friend since he's a lower level than me...I thought it'd be easy, but I guess I was wrong. I'm sorry."  
"It's okay don't worry about it...hey are you by any chance in a Guild?"  
"Andrea, what are you doing?", interjected Flamingo.  
"Following orders...So are you?"  
"Umm, no. Why, are you inviting me to yours?"  
"Yes, obviously...Here"  
[Guild invite to Jen-Jen sent...  
Jen-Jen joined the guild!]  
"Hmm, well nice to meet you Jen-Jen. I'm Andrea a Flick Reaper and this here is Flamingo an Adept Rogue. C'mon lets get you back into Mac Anu so you can meet the Guildmaster."  
"O-Okay, thank you"  
They approached the Chaos Gate and went back to town.  
*WARP*

As they warped into Mac Anu, Flamingo took Jen-Jen to the home while Andrea went to re-stock on some items for the Guild.  
[Flash Mail to Jordan sent...  
Jordan-Hey, I see we've got a new member.  
You-Yes we do! Flamingo's taking her to the home now.  
Jordan-Okay, I'll be there soon. I'm...looking for someone at the moment.  
You-Okay...see you then I guess.  
Flash Mail End]

Okay, that's the end of the second chapter!


	4. Found You

*Flashback  
[Flash Mail: Andrea:...Flamingo's taking her to the home now  
You-I'll be there soon, I'm...looking for someone at the moment  
Andrea- Okay...See you soon, I guess.  
Flash Mail End] Flashback End*

Jordan sat on the edge of the bridge, feet touching the water.  
_Damn, where is that guy? He said he'd be here  
_Waiting long enough, Jordan decided to go find and fight the boss monster_. _The area was a level 30 Area, three levels higher than Jordan was. Being a Macabre Dancer, Jordan wasn't much of a fighter. Jordan's weapon of choice were called Hell's Hook. They were fans that colored black to the hilt, and red on the stems. The tip of stem was curved, it looked like a hook, which gave it its name. Jordan's appearance matched his weapons. He was 5'11. His armor was a thin black cloak that draped down to the thighs. Always unbuttoned with a think red strip going down from the collar to the base. He had slim black pants and purple grieves that reached half-way up his leg. A red sash hung from his waist and reached the knees. His hair was silver with a black beanie that covered the back of it. He was a fairly, "Beautiful" character as some people put it.

As he approached the island that contained the boss monster, he saw a battle area spawn. He heard screams coming from it. _Crap, I really shouldn't be doing this._ He dashed inside the battle area and discovered a familiar player getting attacked by the boss monster.  
"Dammit, Robert! This is where you've been the whole time? You said meet you here and I find you getting your ass handed to you?"  
"Ahahaha, well...It's not like I PLANNED on getting beat up. You mind helping me out here?"  
"Ugh, fine. Dek Vorv!"  
Jordan casted a spell on the monster that happened to be called "Goblin King". The spell weakened its Physical Defense. Robert staggered up to his feet and readied his attack. His PC was a Tribal Grappler, he excels in hand-to-hand combat, although his attacks aren't that strong and he defense is low, but he deals good combos which stacks up the damage.  
"Ap Corv!", Jordan yelled as Robert ran up to the Goblin, the spell raised Robert's Physical Attack to give him more strength.

"Rapid Fist", Robert screamed as his fist lunged at the Goblin's face. The Goblin winced in pain as Robert's foot came crashing down on it's skull. He threw a series of punches at the Goblin's body as it was pushed back by each blow. Jordan came behind the Goblin and hooked its neck with his fan's blade. He closed his eyes and pulled, decapitating the Goblin in the process. The Goblin's body fell to the ground as it was defeated. Both Jordan and Robert leveled up from the battle.  
"Robert, you're only level 25? No wonder you got almost killed!"  
"Gee, thanks! Thanks to you though, I'm fine."  
"Yea...don't do that again please. It's hard saving you ALL the time."  
"...Whatever. So what did you wanna talk to me about?"  
"Well, I pretty much just wanted to invite you to the guild..."  
"Seriously! You made me come here ad nearly get murdered just so you can invite me to a guild? Have you heard of Flash Mail!"  
"Yes, but I thought you'd need the training anyways...Anyhow, here you go."  
[Jordan invited Robert to the Guild...Robert accepted the Guild invite]  
"Thanks! Can we go back now?"  
"Yes, yes, we can. C'mon lets go."  
As the walked towards the Chaos Gate, Jordan got a Flash Mail from Flamingo.  
[Flash Mail: Flamnigo- Don't tell me, you invited HIM to the Guild?  
You- Yes I did. We need him, he'll be a good ally.  
Flamingo- You know I can't stand him!  
You- That's why I invited him! ^-^  
Flamingo- Why do you and Andrea live to torture me?  
You- Because, it's fun. I'll be at the home soon, how's the new recruit?  
Flamingo- Fine, she brought her friend as well, tell you more when you get here.  
You- Okay will do.  
Flash Mail End]

*WARP*

So, how was that chapter? Yes, a lot of talking wasn't it. Don't worry the kick-ass action will come soon! The first few chapters are introducing characters and such. Starting chapter 5, the action will get intense


	5. Meeting

*WARP*

Jordan and Robert arrived in Mac Anu. Mac Anu is known as the Eternal City, it's know as that because the setting is on an eternal sunset. In Mac Anu, there are several "Districts". Harbor, Mercenary, and the Alchemy District. Harbor was where the players can relax and hang out in The World. Mercenary is where people can post and accept bounties as well as where the home are located. Alchemy is where all the shops are located, as well as where the Town Square is. The Town Square is where Guilds can set up shops to sell items they find on adventures.

"Hey Jordan, i'm gonna go to the Alchemy District and buy some stuff."  
"Okay, meet me at the home then".  
As Robert ran off, Jordan sighed with relief that he was finally back in town. He used a warp point that sent him to the Mercenary District. He went to the home and entered. As he went inside, Andrea and Flamingo were seated on a couch with what seemed to be...two new recruits.  
Jordan motioned to them, "Who are you two?".  
The female PC stood up, her hair was a light brown and was kept in a ponytail. Her eyes we blue and her skin was fair. Her armor consisted a blue blouse with shoulder pads. Wearing a ruffled skirt with checkered leggings. "H-Hi! I'm Jen-Jen, a Shadow Warlock. Nice to meet you!"  
Flamingo and Andrea seemed surprised, "Shadow Warlock? We though you were a Cleric!"  
"Ahaha, yes I get that a lot. My Grimoire is actually interesting, the book only comes out WHEN I use a spell. Pretty Cool."  
Jen-Jen just smiled as she explained her interesting weapon. He looked toward the other player, "And you are?" The male PC jumped up. The PC's hair was blue, a hat covered most of it, but the part uncovered barely drooped over his eyes. His armor was a white tunic with waves cutting across it back and forth. He wore black pants with white grieves at the end of it.  
"I'm Andy, a Harvest Cleric. Nice to meet you!"  
"You seem a little more outspoken then your friend, aha. Anyways, nice to meet you both. I'm your Guildmaster, Jordan. I'm a Macabre Dancer. You've already met Andrea and Flamingo. Our other member, Robert should be arriving soon. Here, let me give you my Member Address. In case nobody filled you in, a M-A is basically like a friend request. If you accept it you can see they're name, status, class, and level."  
[M-A received]  
"It seems you two are a little low leveled, you're both level 16."  
"Yea, we were hoping that someone can train us..."  
"Mmhmm, Andrea, you take Jen-Jen and train her. Get her up to level 25 at least. Flamingo, you do the same with Andy. I'll find you guys later and help train as well. I have to train Robert for now..."  
"Boy, do I feel sorry for you", joked Flamingo  
"I sense a headache in your future Jordan", said Andrea with a smirk.  
"Whatever, you guys have your orders, now go!"  
"*Sigh* Yes Sir!"

*WARP*

Yes, I realized that was a probabaly a boring Chapter, next chapter will be action-tastic!


	6. Training Pt 1

"So Andrea, I have some keywords for a pla-"  
"UH-UH! No more keywords from you! Last time we followed you we wasted our time!"  
"Fine, I don't care...Choose a place then!"

Andrea walked towards the Chaos Gate, followed by Flamingo, Andy, and Jen-Jen. Andrea's PC had dark hair like a brunette. Her hair was flowing and ended at her shoulder. Her torso was a black jacket that was always buttoned up. Her legs were covered by what seemed to be half of a red kimono that was held together at the waist by a blue Obi. The kimono was cut at the knees which revealed leggings with flats on her feet. Despite being a sadistic Flick Reaper, she is always graceful in battle.

Andrea inputted the keywords, 'Delta:Soft Her Scent' and warped out with Jen-Jen.  
"Ugh, she could have told me the Keywords!", yelled Flamingo as she Gated out.  
[Flash Mail...You- Hey, emo girl! What's the Keywords?  
Andrea- Hey Bird-boy, find your own place to train!  
You- C'mon, don't be like that now!  
Andrea- ...Fine, i'm in Delta: Soft Radiant Reflection!  
You- Thank You!  
Flash Mail End]

Flamingo went up the Chaos Gate to enter the keywords. Flamingo's PC had Pink hair, wanting to stay true to his 'Flamingo' name. One would think it'd look 'girly' but it surprisingly distinguished his character even more. He had a red patch-worked hat that covered most of it except the parts that hung from his head to his eyes. His armor was a silver Blazer with with a grey shirt underneath. He had dark-colored pants that had several tiny belts fastened accross each leg. Suspenders hanging from behind his waist to the knees. He wore brown slip-on shoes on his feet. His PC was more of a contrast character, switching from light to dark to light again. Which fairly matched his personality considering he switches from nice to mean all the time. Flamingo entered the Keywords, and warped.

As Andrea and Jen-Jen entered the Area, they found themselves in a dungeon. It had a marble floor with glimmering high-arches that lead several floors down to the Gott Statue. The Gott Statue is like the end of a dungeon. When you reach it you see a Chaos Gate, and a single treasure chest that holds a rare item. It's like a reward for reaching the end. Behind the chest is an Asura God Statue that floats, but when you take the treasure it collapses. Marking the end of the adventure from which there you gate back to town.  
"Okay, here's how it's gonna go. I'll fight and you heal with any Health Drink you got. I know your a Shadow Warlock but we're in a level 25 Dungeon so these monsters can most likely kill you in two hits. They'll be strong, we have to find monsters that are either alone, or in a pair of two. Understand?"  
"Y-yes ma'am. I have about 20 Smokescreens if we need them as well..."  
Smokescreens are The World's way of escaping a battle. It make the player(s) invisible for about five seconds so they can escape the monsters.  
"Yes, that'll be fine. I don't plan on escaping a lot anyways. If you see me having trouble, don't be afraid to use a spell either ". Andrea grinned as she took off down the arched hallway. At the end of the hallway, there was a room with a barrier and a single monster.  
_**  
The Only Way To Pass Is To Defeat The Monster**_, a voice echoed throughout the room.

Andrea approached the monster and the Battle Area flared up. The monster was called a Zan Ziger. It took the shape of a tiger painted blue,it's mouth had a beak as sharp as a sword. It was a wind element monster which meant it dealt wind damage as well. Andrea took out her Scythe and Jen-Jen took out her Grimoire as well. The Ziger dashed towards Jen-Jen, but Andrea blocked it by slashing at it's side. "Your fights with me little kitty!". The Ziger leaped into the air and pointed its beak face down towards Andrea and started spinning. He howled, "Screw Drive" before it started spinning down towards the Flick Reaper. Andrea readied her Scythe, "Wicked Strike", she screamed as she swung her scythe in a cirlce. The tip of the weapon hooked onto the Ziger's beak and she twisted it, causing the Ziger to smash into the ground. Andrea back flipped herself on the the Ziger and hooked her scythe around it's neck. She slashed its throat and the Ziger materialized showing it was dead. The fight gave Jen-Jen a lot of experience making her gain two levels as well as two new spells. Andrea in return gained one level...and no new move. They continued down the path and successfully passed three floors of the dungeon. Andrea got to level 30 and learned a new skill, while Jen-Jen got to level 26 with at least 6 new spells.

As they were walking they finally saw the Gott Statue! Unfortunately it was behind one last room, this room had three monster that had to be defeated. Andrea ran in and initiated the battle, "Jen this time you have to help me!". Jen-Jen nodded her head in agreement. The monster were two Zan Zigers, and one Carrie. Carrie's were monsters that looked like aliens and covered themselves with a giant mushroom cap. The only way to defeat them quickly was to destroy their cap which blocked most of their damage. However, Flick Reapers weren't good at destroying shield, that was a job for an Edge Punisher, or luckily a Shadow Warlock with earth spells. "Jen! You go for the Carrie, tell me when it's cap is gone!"  
"Gotcha! Gan Bolg!, Jen-Jen yelled as her Grimoire lighted up.  
A series of rocks came flying down over the Carrie. Debris blasting everywhere around it, cracking its cap. The Carrie, enraged, retaliated by running up to Jen and slapping her in the face. The slap was strong enough to send her back flying. Andrea quickly dispatched the two Zigers readied her scythe at the Carrie. She used two Health Drinks on herself and Jen-Jen to heal them. Jen-Jen recovered and once again fired off Gan Bolg which destroyed the Carrie's cap completely. Andrea took no time waiting and ran up to the Carrie using her newest skill, "Lotus Flower!". She slashed the Carrie upwards knocking it into the air, Andrea followed and delivered three diagonal slashes to the monsters chest, sending it flying down. Jen-Jen fired off a different spell this time, "Vak Rom!". A jet of fire spewed from under the monster and encased it in a pillar of flames.  
When the flames stopped, the Carrie dropped dead. Jen-Jen smiled while Andrea looked at Jen-Jen in a weird way, _She's becoming more of a Sadist then I am...  
_They made their way to the Gott Statue and claimed their treasure. It was a rare weapon for Twin Blades, Spiral Edge. _Hmmm Flamingo's gonna love me for this.  
_As they walked towards the Chaos Gate a shot was heard, Jen-Jen screamed as she went down. Andrea turned around as another shot was fired, aimed at her head.  
A voice was heard as they both fell to the ground, "Bang Bang...you're dead"  
-_-  
_This chapter seemed kinda long actually. I hope you enjoyed it, I think he had some good action in it, and a nice Cliffhanger to boot! Well Chapter 6 and MAYBE 7 will be up later tonight so please read, and tell me what you think! Oh and next chapter will be about Flamingo and Andy, don't worry I didnt forget them!_  
_


End file.
